


Eponine & R

by RsCreighton



Series: PodfIDIC 2015 [1]
Category: Les Misérables - All Media Types
Genre: Audio Format: MP3, Gen, Podfic, Podfic Length: 0-10 Minutes, podfIDIC
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2015-01-10
Updated: 2015-01-10
Packaged: 2018-03-06 22:58:36
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 118
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/3151520
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/RsCreighton/pseuds/RsCreighton
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Tea?</p>
            </blockquote>





	Eponine & R

**Author's Note:**

> Guys I don't write... xD this was so hard. 

Eponine & R

1:03

[MP3 Download @ Mediafire](http://www.mediafire.com/download/s4r422cy6bb60ih/Eponine_&_R.mp3)  (944KB)

[Listen @ Mediafire](http://www.mediafire.com/listen/s4r422cy6bb60ih/Eponine_&_R.mp3)

 

Grantaire accepted the cup of tea and took a sip. "That's an unusual choice."

"I thought you might need it."

Grantaire looks into the tea cup with a frown, before bringing it to his lips and downing it.

"Careful." 

"Mmm." 

They looked at each other.

"It tastes a bit like vodka." 

"Yes." Eponine nods towards Enjolras in all his shinning glory at the front of the room. "I thought it might be necessary, considering the circumstances."

Grantaire glances briefly towards the front of the room, face going blank. “Apollo’s disapproving again. Nothing new, ‘ponine.”

She flicks her eyes down over his face, “Uh huh… if you say so.”


End file.
